


Exceptions

by starflowerlester (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Break Up, Crushes, Crying Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Requited Love, Yurio's Crush on Yuuri, aw my smol bean, comforting!yurio, otayuri mention, sad but fluffy, victuuri mention/not main ship, yuuri/victor breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starflowerlester
Summary: Yurio has a crush on Yuuri (aww) and Victor just broke up with Yuuri. Will yurio's feelings be requited? (Check tags for the answer to that lol)**A LOT OF FLUFF ITS SO CUTE I LOVE THIS**





	1. The breakup

"Yuuri? We need to talk."

Yuuri's heart trembled at the words through the phone. His beloved Victor was breaking up with him? Of course, that didn't have to be what Victor was referring to, but "we need to talk" is the #1 cliché breakup line and Victor was known for his clichés. Flowers and chocolates on Valentine's day, romantic dinner at dusk, and the list goes on and on. But after all they had been through, why? Why all of a sudden? And even worse, right before the Grand Prix final! 

Yuuri had been skating exceptionally and Victor had seemed to be managing his comeback and being Yuuri's coach pretty well, so Yuuri couldn't pinpoint a specific problem. Maybe it was all the traveling Victor had to do? Maybe he couldn't handle being a boyfriend, coach, and professional skater all at once. But if Victor resigned as Yuuri's coach, then Yuuri wouldn't have a coach. Victor wouldn't do that, would he?

"Ok, where can I meet you?" Yuuri said, his voice cracking.

"Just meet me at Tsuruma Park."

Yuuri hung up before Victor heard him crying. Though he tried to control his tears, Yuuri couldn't stop them. He wasn't having a full breakdown, (that hadn't happened since he started his anxiety medication) but they were tears nonetheless. 

It took Yuuri just ten minutes to get to the park. At the gate, he thought he saw a flash of light blond hair that reminded him of his other Russian skating competitior and close friend, Yuri. But that was too coincidental to be true, so Yuuri dismissed it. Yuuri found himself longing for Yuri, though. It was probably just nerves and Yuuri just wanted a close friend there for support. Right?

"Yuuri! There you are," Victor called. Yuuri turned around, surprised and caught off guard.

"Oh, yeah. What did you want to tell me?" Yuuri said quietly, trying not to burst into tears again, though he could feel his eyes gathering them.

"Well, I think, oh my god, this is hard to say, but, well... I, um, I have to break up with you," Victor whispered.

No.

Not the forbidden words.

Yuuri started crying. There was no avoiding it. A full breakdown, even on the medication. Sobbing, wheezing, gasping for breath. Full blown breakdown.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I feel like, I just can't do it anymore," Victor said, trying to comfort Yuuri. But no comforting could take away the pain in Yuuri's heart.

"But you were always there for me! How could you leave now?" Yuuri shouted. People turned. Stared. Whispered.

Yuuri didn't care.

"Are you even going to stay on as my coach?"

"Now, I've thought about that for a while, and I've decided to stay as your coach for as long as you're skating. Just because our romantic relationship ends here doesn't mean our friendship has to-"

"Fine. Fine. It's fine. I'll just leave. Good luck at the Final." Yuuri was done here. Friendship? Was Victor crazy? How could Yuuri stay his friend when they've always been lovers?

Stupid Victor. Yuuri didn't even need him anyway. He would win the Grand Prix Final, even against Victor. With or without him.


	2. my smol bean yurio saves the day (kind of)

Screw Victor.

Like, what the hell? Breaking up right before the Grand Prix Final? Did Victor want Yuuri to fail like he did two years ago? More tears. Ugh. Yuuri was disgusted with himself. He had been sitting on a bench and crying for a while now, so Yuuri was surprised he hadn't dried up yet.

"Katsudon, you're so pathetic!" No. No, no, no, no, no. Yuuri couldn't cry more just because he got called pathetic by Russian Yuri (he was there after all!). For some strange reason, Yuuri's heart fluttered when he looked up at the blond. It had been doing that for a month now. Yuri's skating seemed to give Yuuri even more of a chill, even more ecstasy. It was simply perfect. Just like Yur- no. Yuuri couldn't think like that about Yuri, could he? They were just friends after all. Just close friends. Right?

Yuuri stared at Yuri's face. It was truly beautiful, there was no denying that. Sharp edges that softened when Yuri showed emotion (rarely). Shiny blond hair that framed his face perfectly. Pale skin and striking eyes that changed color from blue to green to any color in between. Pretty long lashes that surrounded his beautiful eyes. He really was a piece of art.

"Why are you staring at me, pig?" Yuri looked almost flattered but his look glazed over to anger.

"Oh, Y-Yuri! Sorry, I j-just-"

"It's fine. Whatever." Yuri was obviously uncomfortable. The only breakdown he'd encountered was after the Grand Prix Final in Sochi. But back then, they barely knew each other. Now Yuri was Yuuri's friend. But it was classic Yuri to not know what to do with others' emotions.

"Oh. Um, well, I guess, okay? Thanks? I guess..." Yuuri stuttered. He just wanted to fill the awkward silence.

"Well, Yuuri, I mean KATSUDON! Katsudon...never mind. Just forget it." Yuri said. He looked vulnerable, like that day in the waterfall.

"No, say it. I don't mind." Yuuri was genuinely curious. Why was Yuri so off guard?

"Well, I don't know if this will make you feel better, but, well...I don't know how to say this..." Yuri blushed furiously. Yuuri found it adorable.

Damn it, Yuuri, you shouldn't think like this right after a devastating breakup!

"Go on, Yuri. It's okay, I promise I won't be upset or anything." Yuuri wanted to make sure that the younger skater wasn't nervous about talking to him.

"Well, I like you. I have a crush on you, and I have since I was fourteen."

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck heck heck 13 kudos n 2 comments i posted chapter 1 today???? ilu all <3
> 
> yes i know my chapters are short i am sorry but i try
> 
> yuri is aged up (18) but he looks the same because why not
> 
> also incase you guys are interested, heres the link to my playlist (the one i listened to while writing this): https://play.spotify.com/user/sarah_smalik/playlist/4RYgVMLJ0yiuxbD7AyJlE6
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed;;it wouldn't hurt if you dropped suggestions n kudos ;)
> 
> i dont beta my work so i apologize for mistakes
> 
> also yes i know yurio has interesting comforting techniques at the beginning but im trying to keep canon personalities lol
> 
> should i switch to yurio's perspective??
> 
> ilu all <3


	3. chapter 3; what?

"Well, I like you. I have a crush on you, and I have since I was fourteen." Yuri's face turned red as a strawberry, no exaggerations.

"I just thought that it might, well, make you feel better?" What. Was. Yuri. Saying.

"Sorry Yuri, I think I might have heard wrong, could you repeat yourself?" Yuuri was sure he heard him wrong. Yuri? Have a crush on Yuuri? Impossible. Never in a million years. Not that Yuuri though there was anything wrong with it...

"I said I had, well, have, a crush on you! Okay?" Yuri wasn't angry like Yuuri thought he would be. In this situation, Yuuri would have expected yelling about how "baka" Yuuri was. Instead, Yuri's cute (no, not cute! Shut up Yuuri!) face was completely red and he seemed flustered.

"Well, um, I, have to, um, think? About this?" Yuuri managed to stutter out. Yuuri couldn't have been more shocked. Sure they weren't enemies, they were quite good friends actually. But Yuuri would have never expected this. But it's not like Yuuri had never contemplated a relationship with the blond skater. He was super cute (fine, Yuuri. Victor broke up with you, it's not like you're still in a relationship) and funny, and nice at times. He was also quite warm to Yuuri compared to Victor. It couldn't be so impossible, could it?

"Oh. Okay. Sure. I'll just meet you back at the hotel room." Yuuri and Yuri were sharing a hotel room, but only because Christophe already reserved one for the Swiss skater and Victor. But Victor had assured him multiple times that it was only because they were good friends.

Okay. So. Now Yuri likes Yuuri. What is going on?

Yuuri did like Yuri. That was probably definitely a fact. Who couldn't fall in love with that adorable face that turned bright red when flustered? Who could resist that cute cat-like behavior? Who could turn away from those striking eyes that contrasted so beautifully with his pale skin?

The only thing was that Yuuri couldn't move on from Victor so easily. He still loved Victor. His silver hair. His aquamarine eyes. His adorable yet mature personality. They way he used to hold Yuuri like there was no one in the world as important as the black haired man sitting with him.

Ugh. This was messing with Yuuri's head too much. Yuuri wiped his face with a few Kleenexes he carried in case of emergencies. 

Yuuri really wouldn't mind a relationship with Yuri, but was he ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 bookmarks? 3 comments? 18 kudos? 270 hits? i posted this yesterday????? thank you so so so so much omg :) 
> 
> <3 you guys
> 
> VICTOR/CHRISTOPHE ARE NOT A THING HERE NOPE JUST DONT
> 
> ill be posting as much as i can next week but im leaving for hawaii on friday and getting back next thursday, please be patient w/ me :)


	4. hotel

Okay, cut to the hotel room. 

Yuuri quickly swiped his room card and walked in to find Yuri struggling to push the two separate beds together.

"Uh, Yuri, what are you dong?" Yuuri asked. Surely Yuri didn't expect it to escalate this much?

"I just though we could sleep together...As friends! Well not only friends but I'm not implying that-" The Russian turned red again so Yuuri jumped in to save him from further embarrassment.

"No, Yuri, I actually like that idea. Why not?" Yuuri was kind of growing on this "one bed" thing. He didn't know exactly why, but he was for some reason. Yuuri's crush on Yuri was obviously less developed and strong as the other's, so it wasn't more romantic than friendly. Or was it? Yuuri really didn't know anymore.

"Um, okay, then can you help me?! Don't just stand there!" Yuri was quickly back to his usual Russian Punk personality...or persona? Yuuri hoped that he could uncover some other layers of Yuri. Some less...harsh as his first one.

"Sure!" Yuuri was suddenly very happy for another reason. It was like his common sense had left his body and was just laughing at his decisions without it.

Yuuri and Yuri pushed the beds from opposing directions. During this, they made eye contact, and it was weirdly awkward. They held it for a little while until Yuuri started laughing. It was ridiculous, the way Yuri was acting. As if everything would change just because of two little crushes. Nothing would change, would it?

Yuri smiled. A rare, beautiful, true smile. His eyes sparkled and he got small, adorable dimples. This all just cemented Yuuri's strong fondness for the younger.

Soon they were both laughing. Yuri's laugh was music. Beethoven's 5th Symphony couldn't even compare. Nor could Moonlight Sonata, or any of those classical pieces for that matter. Yuuri had never heard Yuri laugh like that, so unbounded and careless. Not even with Otabek Altin, one of Yuri's closest friends. They used to date, but after a year, Yuri thought they should just be friends. They were still friends, but nothing more than that, though Yuuri suspected that Otabek still had feelings for Yuri. Yuuri never really thought they would work out in the end anyway. Otabek was too closed off, in Yuuri's opinion. 

Anyway. This would probably rank in one of Yuuri's top 3 moments in his life. First was The Kiss at the Cup of China last year. Second was now, probably. Third was when Yuuri met Victor at Yu-Topia. But who knew how quickly those would be replaced?

Finally the beds were put together. Yuri had a surprisingly small amount of upper body strength. Yuuri didn't really know what he was expecting from the Russian Fairy though. He got that name for a reason apparently other than his looks.

"Okay katsudon, you going to get in or what?" Yuri snapped. He looked impatient, but it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Hopefully.

"Well, don't we have to, you know, change and brush our teeth and stuff?" Yuuri asked. 

"Oh, right. Well. I'll just brush my teeth."

"Me too."

They brushed their teeth. 

Awkward eye contact in the mirror.

Laughing ensued.

Yuri almost choked on water.

They got out of the bathroom.

They changed, facing away from each other. It still felt wrong to look at each other while changing, no matter how many times they did it.

Yuri got on his side of the bed, Yuuri on his own. 

Yuuri cried. Again. It hadn't hit him until now that this was it for him and Victor.

There were so many tears that Yuuri was surprised there wasn't a puddle or anything.

Yuri inched closer.

"Katsudon? You okay?"

Yuuri felt a pair of warm arms circle his torso.

"Yeah."

Yuuri turned around and hugged Yuri back.

"Now I am."


	5. rays of sun (2nd person yurio pov)

you open your eyes slowly. directly in front of you is the beautiful face of a ravenette beauty. yuuri katsuki.

you have been enamored with the older japanese skater since months before the grand prix final in sochi just three years ago. 

so that means one year of watching victor's pining over this black-haired beauty. two years of painful victuuri dates, kisses, and overall fluff. and finally, after three years of victor always reaching closer, he cut off the connection that you have been yearning to be on the other side of. 

now you have started to make your own connection to the older skater. one that would be much stronger and better than the futile one victor had.

you tighten your arms around yuuri, gentle so you wouldn't be performing a heimlich maneuver. you bury your head in his shoulder. breathe in his warm, foresty smell. you rest the bridge of your nose there, in the small fold of skin between his neck and collarbone. his skin feels so soft. it is smooth. it smells good. 

after a few minutes, you pull your head away. you drag the tip of your nose across the bridge of his. you debate on whether to kiss him or not. you eventually decide that you would kiss him when he would be awake.

yuuri still isn't awake. you take one arm out from over him and brush his hair back. you decide that that is enough fluff for today.

you take both arms out from around him. you get out of bed quietly so you wouldn't wake him just yet. you pick up the alarm clock given to you by the hotel. you set the alarm to one minute from now and put the volume all the way up. you set it next to yuuri and put on your noise-cancelling headphones.

"wake up, piggy," you whisper.

the alarm clock screeches so loud you can hear it from your headphones. yuuri jumps out of bed, startled. he slams the snooze button and turns off the alarm.

"i didn't set an alarm yesterday..." yuuri turns and sees you standing on the other side of the room.

"yurio! you sneaky little bastard!" yuuri crosses the room. this is when everything goes into slow motion. he grabs you by the waist, picking you up. he drapes you over his shoulder and carries you to the bed.

oh my god.

yuuri rolls you over so you are lying down and he is using his arms to be in a sort of press-up position on top of you.

this moment is bliss. yuuri is laughing like an angel. you have been smiling this whole time. this might be the longest you have smiled with someone other than otabek. it feels nice, though you wouldn't tell anyone that.

yuuri looks so good in the morning. his hair is messy but it looks really cute. without his glasses and with the cute messy hair, he has a good combination of eros and agape and overall cuteness. 

it's so unfair. he doesn't even have bad breath or anything.

yuuri has a really nice smile.

you pull your head closer to his. he understands what you are doing. he returns the intention and brings his head down. you take your arm up and around yuuri's back. you lean closer.

somewher in all of this, your lips meet. yuuri is tentative at first but then you move your hand to the base of his neck and he comes closer. it's full of passion and shyness and perfection and it's all you ever wanted.

you both pull away at the same time. yuuri sits up and pulls you with him. he sits so that he is behind you.

"can i braid your hair, yuri?" he asks sweetly.

"sure, whatever," you say, trying to hide a smile.

you hand him a rubber band. he takes three sections of your hair on the side of your head and starts a short french braid.

"how do you know how to braid hair, katsudon?"

"well, i used to braid my sister mari's, but then she dyed and permed her hair and now i can't do it anymore. it's always good to practice, though!" he says cheerfully.

you sit for five minutes while yuuri braids your hair in intricate patterns, testing out four-section, dutch, and french braids.

when yuuri is done, you run your hand gently over the braids.

"perfect," you say.

you turn around and kiss him again, gently and slowly.

he takes your head in his hand and pulls you closer.

you melt at his touch. you pull away from the kiss and rest your head on his shoulder.

 

"i really like you, katsudon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya
> 
> sorry if the kiss is weird that was my first kiss scene ever and they are kind of awkward and hard to write
> 
> i know this is second person but "you" is supposed to be yurio. this is not a yuurixreader (unless you really want it to be)
> 
> ill try to update every week
> 
> ilu all <3
> 
> bye


	6. final chapter

"Yuuri~" A voice called across the private ice rink. Only Yurio and Yuuri were supposed to be allowed in here. But this is living legend Victor Nikiforov, so Yuuri really couldn't blame the rink staff.

Yuuri turned to see his ex-boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov.

The ravenette turned away with little hesitation, though he had to admit that his heart still skipped a beat when he heard the older skater's voice and gazed upon those deep blue eyes.

"Awh come on Yuuri, come skate with me~" Clearly he was not going to give up.

Yuuri skated over, inwardly groaning.

"Fine, Victor, I'm here. What do you want?" Yuuri said quietly, not meeting Victor's eyes.

"I want you back, Yuuri. I miss you so much. I made a big mistake. I didn't think enough, and now I've lost my best friend and the love of my life. Please, please come back?" Victor said, a hint of a tremble in his voice.

Yuuri actually felt bad for the man and thought about taking his offer.

"I'll do anything, Yuuri, please just take me back. I swear I'll never leave you again." An actual tear slipped from Victor's eye. Followed by one more, and then another. And another and another until it was just two continuous rivulets of tears down his sculpted cheeks.

Yuuri was tempted, so very tempted to take Victor back. There was just one thing.

Yurio.

Yuuri remembered their sweet kisses, Yurio's comforting words, Yurio's arms around him.

He couldn't leave Yurio.

Not like this.

"Victor, I can't. I'm really sorry. I think you should know this, so, uh, here goes. I'm, uh with someone else." Yuuri managed to squeak out.

"Who? You...you moved on that quickly?"

"NO. No. I still love you, and you hurt me a lot, so, uh, someone came to my...rescue. Someone who truly cares, and wouldn't hurt me." Yuuri hesitated before "someone". He was so close to saying Yuri, but he needed to see Victor's reaction first.

"Okay, well, I'm happy for you. Who's the lucky someone?" Victor said, tears still streaming down his face but not as much as before.

"Um, it's, uh......sorry..." Yuuri trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. It's fine," Victor said, putting his hands up in a kind of surrender.

"No, it's fine. It's, ah, Yurio." Yuuri muttered.

"I must have heard wrong, ha ha! Did you say Yurio? Is it yet another Yuri?" Victor said, wiping his tears and laughing.

"Yeah. I said Yurio. Is there something wrong with that?" Yuuri said, suddenly defensive. Who was Victor to criticise his new love?

"No, it's just...unexpected. Okay, I gotta go...see you around?" Victor said between giggles.

" _Yurio. That's a new one_ " Yuuri heard Victor mutter while skating toward the exit.

Speak of the devil. Yurio skated up to Yuuri's left, his blades cutting into the fresh ice.

"What was that about? Was that пожилой человек giving you trouble?" Yurio said.

Yuuri laughed. "You don't have to beat up anyone, if that's what you're worried about," 

"Aww~" Yurio said, already skating away, no doubt to show off some kind of quad. Sure enough, he attempted a quad lutz, but stepped out.

"You were so close, Yurio!" Yuuri said, starting to skate off to try a 4L. Yuuri perfectly lands it, perfectly rotated.

"Show off! Stupid katsudon!" Yurio shouts across the rink right before landing a quad loop.

Yuuri skates over to Yurio and takes his hand. 

"You have to be elegant, you see?" Yuuri uses Yurio's hand to lead him across the rink in a "Stay Close to Me"-esque style. Yurio surprisingly melted to Yuuri's touch

"Fine," Yurio grumbled, not hiding his glee very well. Yuuri laughed and lifted Yurio.

"HAAAH?! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS! PUT ME DOWN!" Yurio shouted. Yuuri laughed and gently set Yurio down. Yurio put his hand on Yuuri's lower back and pushed his chest down.

"Don't you know how to dip, katsudon?" Yurio said, a hint of a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, don't you know how to skate?" Yuuri said, carefully pushing Yurio away and going into a relatively simple combination spin. Yurio skated back across the ice towards Yuuri and tilted his head down, meeting his lips halfway. A blush quickly spread across his face and they both wished for nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished it lololol  
> this is too long to be a drabble so i'll call it a multi chaptered ficlet  
> i was so so tempted to have yuuri actually take victor back and leave yuri but i care too much about my smol ice tiger  
> pls dont kill me
> 
> peace out ice fam

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHH!! I finally started a fanfic :)  
> But omg it broke my heart to write the breakup scene im on the verge of tears rn  
> ****just to clarify i do ship victuuri with all my heart but i love bakayuri as well****  
> Leave kudos and suggestions please <3 ilu all


End file.
